


По вторникам в кафе Фортескью

by Sandra_Darcy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dessert & Sweets, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Darcy/pseuds/Sandra_Darcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рон подрабатывает в кафе Фортескью - продает мороженое. Драко заходит туда один раз - и начинает ходить регулярно, скажем, по вторникам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По вторникам в кафе Фортескью

Вторник — это Малфой.

А Малфой — это тонкие, надменные губы, холодная усмешка и откровенный взгляд.

Впервые он появился в кафе Фортескью почти два месяца назад, когда привел трехлетнего сына. Насколько Рон знал, воспитанием ребенка обычно занимались Люциус и Нарцисса. Астория опять вышла замуж — на этот раз за Блейза Забини, а Малфой после развода уже не раз был замечен в известных гей-клубах магической Британии. И не то, чтобы Рон интересовался личной жизнью Малфоев, но когда об этом вечно пишут — то в «Пророке», то в «Плеймаге», который так приятно полистать на досуге, — трудно остаться в неведении.

Еще сложнее не реагировать на пристальный взгляд Малфоя, который привычно устроился в углу. В первый раз целый час пришлось ждать, пока юный наследник Малфоев не перепробует все сласти под гордым взором любящего папаши. Казалось, тогда удалось остаться незамеченным. Однако Драко появился ровно через неделю — уже один. Теперь по нему часы можно сверять: он появлялся в один и тот же день, в одно и то же время — от семи до без четверти восемь. Заказывал неизменный кофе, иногда — десерт, и проводил в кафе не менее сорока минут.

Вечно держаться в стороне Рон не мог, и, в конце концов, плюнул на это дело. Главное, что Малфой не лез с разговорами: когда в третий визит Рон принес ему капучино, они едва обменялись парой слов. Но с этих пор Уизли стал еще чаще ловить на себе эти странные долгие взгляды.

Он, конечно, и сам разглядывал его украдкой. Блондины — не в его вкусе. Хорьки и Малфои — тем более. Но Рон снова и снова ловил себя на том, что пялится на постоянного клиента. На редкие замечания о погоде и птичках отвечал сдержанно, щедрые чаевые принимал спокойно, — он же профессионал. А что уж он думает о посетителях — только его личное дело.

Сегодня Малфой появился ровно в семь. Рон как раз обслуживал семью с тремя шумными детьми, подходить к новому гостю не спешил. Краем глаза он заметил, что Драко покачал головой, едва к нему приблизилась другая официантка, и кивком указал на него.

«Придурок», — Рон заставил Малфоя прождать добрых десять минут, но подойти все же пришлось.

\- Как обычно? — хмуро уточнил он.

\- Постой, Уизли! — похоже, Малфой хотел казаться холодно-ироничным, но Рон заметил, как стиснули меню тонкие пальцы. — Ммм... Что посоветуешь на десерт?

\- Всё перед вами, — скучающе произнес Рон, глядя поверх него. — Черничный пирог, взбитые сливки… Мороженое в ассортименте.

Драко ухмыльнулся:

\- А что здесь самое... ммм... вкусное?

\- Клубничный торт, — сухо ответил Уизли. И, едва клиент открыл рот, тут же добавил: — Только что кончился.

Драко явно расстроился.

\- Жаль... Эээ... А тебе нравится здесь работать?

\- Так что решили насчет десерта?

\- Тебе — это — по душе? Правда, мне интересно, почему ты ушел из Аврората после вполне успешной карьеры.

Малфой в курсе его дел? Что-то новое. И Рон не уверен, что ему это нравится.

\- Эээ... Может, составишь компанию? Я ждал кое-кого, но этот человек не пришел.

«Жалкое вранье. Он всегда приходит один».

\- Кофе? Эспрессо, латте, капучино?

\- Уизли, просто ответь — почему?

Рон пожал плечами:

\- Дело не в деньгах, это точно.

\- Я знаю, — серьезно ответил Малфой. — Ваш бизнес сейчас хорошо оценивается на рынке магических развлечений. Слышал, вы с братом новый магазин открываете?

\- Третий. — Рон склонил голову. — Так что ты выбрал?

Драко склонился над меню.

\- Даже не зна-а-ю... Так что посоветуешь?

\- Малфой, много сладкого вредно. Испортишь фигуру.

Драко вскинул бровь:

\- О, вижу, ты успел ее оценить? Ну, и как тебе?..

Уизли промолчал.

\- Что ж, обойдусь кофе.

Рон прожег его взглядом и удалился. По дороге он поймал за рукав новичка:

\- Марк, отнесешь черный кофе вон на тот столик. А можешь вылить прямо на клиента, если хочешь.

 

***

Сегодня — вторник Малфоя.  
Когда тот не является в обычное время, Рон невольно глядит на часы.

Драко приходит на полчаса позже. И не один: с ним высокий лощеный брюнет.  
Рон приносит им кофе по-венски и вишневый пломбир. Брезгливо отводит взор, чтобы не видеть их сплетенные пальцы.

Креманка с мороженым опрокинулась совершенно случайно. А горячим напитком Малфой сам облился, когда пытался спасти дорогие светлые брюки.

Чаевых сегодня вдвое больше, чем обычно.

 

***

Но через неделю Малфой снова один. Хмурый и явно усталый.

«С каких это пор я замечаю его настроение?» — одернул себя Рон, ставя перед ним чашку.

Когда он забирает ее, рука Малфоя ложится на его запястье — всего на пару секунд. Рон окоротил того взглядом и сразу отстранился.

Вместе со счетом он нашел визитку цвета беж:

« _Как насчет того, чтобы выпить кофе? Можно сразу в постели._

_PS. Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я — гей._

_PPS. И знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю — я в твоем вкусе. Поскорей пришли сову — где и когда_ ».

\- Инсендио!

 

***

На следующей неделе Малфоя нет.

 

***

И через неделю тоже.

 

***

Вторники без Малфоя — в этом есть что-то неправильное. Должно же быть хоть какое-то постоянство в жизни?

Но в этот раз Малфой все же приходит: ровно в семь вечера он вновь озаряет террасу кафе своим холодным сиянием.

Уизли небрежно ставит перед ним фарфоровый наперсток с эспрессо.

\- За счет заведения.

Тонкая улыбка скользит по губам.

\- Чтоб тебя, Малфой... — досадливо говорит Рон. — Во что ты играешь?

Драко поднимает очень покорный взгляд.

И от этого сносит крышу.

«Я на работе. А это всего лишь Хорёк. Вокруг полно народа. Здесь дети, дракл их задери!»

Рон хватает Драко и тащит за собой.

Они находят приют в очень тесной кладовке, битком набитой разноцветными сладостями всех сортов.

\- Малфой, не играй со мной! Хватит!

\- А кто здесь играет, Уизел?

Странный взгляд исподлобья — из-под светлой летящей челки.

Короткий поцелуй-укус. Малфой стонет ему в рот, хватает за плечи обеими руками, тесно прижимая к себе.

\- Ро-о-он, Ронни... — шепчет едва уловимо.

Рон обжимает его крепкую задницу обеими руками, но потом вспоминает, что осталось еще много всего интересного. Он швыряет чужую мантию на пол, тянет элегантный галстук, срывает шелковую рубашку...

«И почему на Малфоях всегда столько всего надето? Пока доберешься до главного...»

Малфой трется бедрами — сильно и отчаянно.

\- Повернись! — стонет Рон.

Драко качает головой.

Не то место, не то время, — Рон все понимает. Но тогда какого хрена он здесь: такой горячий, вкусно пахнущий, призывно глядящий, — такой готовый для него?

Малфой опускается на пол, дергает за ремень форменных официантских брюк.

Уизли широко расставляет ноги, запрокинув голову. Его член погружается во влажный и жадный рот. Драко умело его принимает — слишком умело, дементор его побери! — и так энергично работает губами и языком.

Они хоть наложили Заглушающие чары? Плевать!

Рон кладет ладонь на светлый затылок и грубовато толкается внутрь. Он пытается себя удержать, но когда Драко стонет и тянется к своему члену, — что еще остается?

Он еле успевает отстранить Малфоя. Выплескивает сперму в его руку, пока Драко восхищенно глядит снизу вверх — томно и голодно, искушающе проводя языком по розовым губам.

Уизли рывком тянет его вверх, разворачивает так, что Малфой прижимается к нему всем телом. Рон ловит губами пушистые белокурые пряди, ласкает подставленное гладкое горло и быстро двигает рукой по жаркому пульсирующему стволу.

\- О, Мерлин... Уизли, ну почему ты такой? — шепчет Малфой, откидывая голову на его плечо. – Нет, только не останавливайся... Ну-у-у же, давай...

Рон смеется в теплую шею. Жестко работает уже липкой ладонью.

Они выходят по одному.  
Не прощаются.  
Не глядят друг на друга.

 

***

Снова вторник. Малфой не приходит. Сердитый филин приносит записку:

« _Меня уложил в постель грипп. Но я бы предпочел тебя_ ».

Сначала Уизли жалеет.

Потом вздыхает с облегчением.

А ночью разочарованно стонет, потому что рука на члене — его собственная, а запах Драко вообще ничто не заменит.

 

***

Рон удивлен:

\- Сегодня же пятница?

Драко пожимает плечами. Вид у Малфоя немного смущенный, и на это стоит посмотреть. Рон просто наслаждается этим зрелищем, не в силах удержать широкую улыбку.

Малфой неприязненно хмурится:

\- Нечего так сиять.

\- Идиот, — нежно констатирует Рон.

\- Да кто бы говорил. Мне целых два месяца понадобилось, чтобы...

\- Чтобы что? — Рон подмигивает.

Малфой фыркает.

\- Что желаешь на десерт?

\- Дай подумать... Ммм, пожалуй, тебя. И даже без взбитых сливок.

\- Извини, Малфой, до конца смены еще целый час.

Драко беспомощно пожимает плечами:

\- Ну, если я ждал так долго...

\- Как насчет кофе потом? — улыбается Рон.

\- Утром, в моей квартире? — выдыхает Драко.


End file.
